Wedding Ring
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil are married but only friends and family know. Dan does a live show and forgets to take off his wedding ring and panics.


"Phil, stop." Dan giggled as his husband kissed him. "I have to do a live show in five minutes."

It was a Tuesday night, just about 9 o' clock. Dan Howell-Lester would be doing a live show for his Youtube subscribers, just like he did almost every Tuesday. Though now, he was getting distracted by his husband. They were both sitting on the couch in the lounge. It had been a long day of filming and editing for the both of them so they just wanted to relax for a bit.

"Can't you just skip it? Please?" Phil begged as he made his way towards Dan's neck.

"I can't skip it. I already tweeted that I was going to do one. Come on, Phil. I gotta go." Dan said as he pushed Phil away. Phil pouted. Dan reached over and gave Phil a kiss. "I love you but, I can't let me subscribers down." Dan whispered.

"Fine." Phil whined. Dan laughed and stood up from the couch.

"We'll cuddle later. I promise." Dan said. "I'll be in the office if you need me." Phil nodded. Dan turned around and then he made his way up towards his and Phil's little office. Normally he would do his live show in the lounge but they had a camera up in the office that was much better to use. Dan sighed as he walked into the office. He walked over to the chair and sat down. He grabbed his laptop and sat it on the desk and got his Youtube, Facebook, twitter and tumblr ready to let people know that he was going to do a live show just like he always did. "Here we go." Dan whispered as he logged onto Younow.

Five minutes later and Dan was finally chatting to already 2,000 people on Younow.

"Hey you guys!" Dan greeted as he was now on camera, live. "How are we all? It feels like it's been a while since we've been on here." Dan said as he scanned through the chat on Younow. "Okay, give me one second to let everybody else know that I've arrived. There's always that one person who shows up at the very end and is disappointed." Dan said. He went to his laptop and posted to all of his social media sites to let people know that he was finally on camera. He then finally turned his attention back to the Younow chat. "So, how are we all? Tell me in one word how we're doing." Dan said. He waited a few seconds before he started to read from the chat. "Okay, Becca is feeling Fantabulous. Ryan is feeling shit. Oh dear. Adam is feeling great! And everyone else is saying school sucks. Okay then! So we got a mixture of feelings. Great." Dan said. He laughed.

A half an hour has now passed since Dan started his live show. Everything was going great so far. Dan was enjoying himself and he was having a good time talking to his subscribers. He almost didn't want the live show to end but luckily there was still a half an hour left so he wouldn't have to worry about the show ending any time soon.

"Dan, where'd you get the ring on your finger? Asks Emily S." Dan read from the chat. Dan bit his lip as he looked down at the ring that was on his middle finger. His wedding ring. Dan took a deep breath. Normally Dan would take his ring off during when he was filming or when he was doing live shows like this but for some reason he forgot to today. "Um, well…" Dan bit his lip as he looked over towards the door. He looked back at the Younow. "It's just a ring. My mum gave it to me." Dan said, though he knew that his subscribers wouldn't buy it. Dan and Phil had been in a relationship for three years now, and it was just six months ago that they got married to each other. Only their family and closest friends knew about their relationship. They never told their subscribers about their relationship though 90% of their subscribers had already guessed that they were in a relationship. Both Dan and Phil were terrified of all the negativity they would get, as they were very popular on Youtube. But, they also thought that their relationship was absolutely none of their subscribers business. So, they didn't mind hiding.

For the next 10 minutes; Dan tried to ignore the chat and just talked about things. The only thing people wanted to talk about was the ring they had seen on Dan's finger. Dan was about to give in. Part of him wanted to tell them that he was married to Phil but the other side of him knew that he should probably talk to Phil first before he said anything.

"Okay." Dan sighed in frustration. "Give me a few seconds guys. I'll be right back." Dan stood up from the chair and then he walked out of the office. He shut the door behind him. "Phil!" Dan shouted.

"Yeah?" Phil shouted back. Dan took a deep breath.

"Will you come down here for a second?" Dan asked. He waited a few seconds before he looked up and saw Phil walking up to him. "We've got a problem." Dan said. Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Dan.

"Oh yeah?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. "Okay, well, what's the problem?" Dan sighed.

"Well, for one…" Dan began to say. He pointed at the wedding ring on his finger. Phil blinked a few times as he stared at it.

"What about it?" Phil asked. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Someone saw it and now the whole chat is going crazy. I was going to tell them but…I didn't want to unless I talked to you about it. I tried to ignore it but it's all that everybody wants to talk about." Dan said. "I normally take my ring off during live shows but I forgot to and now I feel like a complete idiot." Dan mumbled. Phil frowned.

"Hey, Dan…You are not an idiot." Phil whispered. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. Dan looked away from him. "It was an honest mistake. You didn't do anything wrong. Okay?" Phil said. Dan nodded.

"What are we going to do Phil? They're going to get suspicious!" Dan whined.

"Did you say anything about it?" Phil asked. Dan nodded again.

"I told them that my mum gave it to me." Dan said.

"Okay then. There's nothing that we need to worry about then." Phil said. Dan frowned.

"Yeah but they don't buy it. They'll just keep asking about it no matter what I say." Dan sighed. "Should we just tell them the truth? I mean…We've been together for three years now and we-we've been married for six months. Our one year anniversary is coming up in a few months." Dan said. He bit his lip. "I just hate lying to them." Phil nodded.

"I know but we don't have to do this right now. I mean, yeah, I hate lying to them too but, Dan…We will tell them. Obviously we're not gonna hide our relationship forever. Just…Maybe now's not the right time. We need to think about this and think about how we're going to tell them. I want to do it right." Phil said. Dan smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Dan said. "I'm just easily paranoid." Phil laughed.

"Yes, you are." Phil agreed. Dan pushed him playfully. Phil smiled and kissed him.

"Go enjoy your live show. Don't worry about what they say about the wedding ring." Phil told him.

"Have I ever told him how much I love you?" Dan asked. Phil smiled even bigger.

"You have but don't be afraid to say it more often." Phil said. Dan laughed.

"Well, I really do love you. You're the best husband ever." Dan whispered. Phil kissed him again.

"I love you, too. I'll let you get back to your live show." Phil said.

"Do you want to come say hi?" Dan asked. Phil bit his lip.

"Okay." Phil said. Dan smiled. Phil finally let go of him. Dan turned around and walked back into the office.

"Sorry about that guys. Buy, look who I have with me!" Dan said excitedly as he sat back down at the chair. Phil followed Dan over to the computer desk. Phil smiled and waved to the camera.

"Hey live show." Phil said. Dan looked over at him.

"So, how's your day been Phil?" Dan asked. Phil looked back at him.

"Pretty good I've been enjoying myself." He said. Dan smiled. "Just been…Filming and editing and more editing." Phil shrugged his shoulders. "Have you had a good live show so far?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"Mm, yeah. It's been pretty good. We talked about some interesting things." Dan said.

"That's good to know." Phil said. "Well, I'm hungry now so I'm going to go make some dinner."

"Ooo, what are you having?" Dan asked. Phil chuckled.

"I'm thinking Mexican food." Phil said. "Don't worry, I'll make you some." Phil added. Dan laughed.

"Thanks." He said. "Okay, you can go now. Go make dinner."

"Yes sir. Bye live show!" Phil waved goodbye to the camera. Dan smiled as he watched Phil walk out of the office. He sighed once Phil was gone and then he looked back at the Younow chat. "Okay, so we only have 15 minutes left. What would you like to talk about until then? Any questions?" Dan asked. "Let's chat." Dan smiled as he read through the chat. Just like that almost everybody completely forget about the wedding on his finger. Dan was thankful to have Phil at times like this.


End file.
